


For You

by Peanut_Butter_Jelly_with_a_Cherry_on_Top



Category: Homestuck, MSPA
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Scholarship Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut_Butter_Jelly_with_a_Cherry_on_Top/pseuds/Peanut_Butter_Jelly_with_a_Cherry_on_Top
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat is a whiny baby who misses his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic based off of Hey There Delilah by The Plain White T's.

School was shit. I have the absolute worst professors, I lost my wallet, and because of that I couldn’t pay the bus fee, and to top it all off now I have to walk home in the rain. Great, perfect even. This is the most amazing day of my existence.

After about an hour or so of walking I finally get back to my apartment that I share with Gamzee’s pen-pal, Tavros. Tavros is studying to become a veterinarian or something along those lines, he has an allergy to cats but he’s been taking medicine and he can live with the stray kitten we took in about a week ago, after we got the little guy all his vaccinations and all that crap.

I plop down on our couch and grab one of the books from various stacks we have around the house, opening it and quickly flipping through it to where I left off when Tavros enters the apartment with his bag in his left hand and a cup of something or other in his right.

"Guess who got you some tea." So that’s what it is, I gaze up from my novel. " It’s sweetened and iced and all that, just how you like it."

Tavros has seemed to warm up to me since I’ve lived here for a month now. A long, long month, filled with Skype calls and empty cups of tea. He frowns a little as I turn my attention back to my romcom instead of responding.

"It’s from that little coffee shop you like and everything." After that I reply with a sigh and stick my nose further into my book.

"Listen, Karkat, if something’s wrong you can tell me. If you’re upset it’s absolutely fine to let it out on me." He walks over to the couch next to me, placing the cup on the glass coffee table as he does.

"Tavros can I just be alone right now?" I softly inquire and he backs off a little, but not entirely.

" Would you like your mail before I go?" I get ready to shake my head as he pulls out a small package. " It’s from Gamzee." At that I reach out and he places the box in my open palm.

I get up from my spot and walk over to my room to open it. Once I get the death trap of a box open it reveals another small, wrapped, rectangular object and a note that reads “Hey Kar. I finally got this bitch done! It took forever and I’ve made sure that you get the first, it’s not even a copy or anything , this is the one all the others were copied off of! I hope you enjoy it. P.S. This is the original, but there’s a track on there that only the one that you have has. Miss ya bro! Sincerely, Gamzee Makara”.

I grab the gift and carefully pull off the wrapping. It takes me a few seconds to realize it’s his band’s CD. The one with the songs that I helped him write the lyrics for… god dammit, I miss him… I reach into my drawer and grab my dad’s old CD player from the early 2000’s and put the disc in. I feel the tears starting to prick at my eyes at the third song. Why can’t I just not have any emotions? This really sucks. Having emotions is the worse.

As soon as all the listed songs are finished Gamzee’s voice comes on without any sound in the background. “Hey Karbro, it’s me. There’s no other motherfucker here, it’s just me all on my lonesome and I’m here to do shit for your entertainment.”

That’s when something unexpected happens, he starts playing that acoustic guitar Kankri got him, and he’s playing it fairly slow at that. It doesn’t take long to recognize the song, and when I do I just cry harder. It’s my favorite, well, my favorite slower song, “Hey There Delilah”. Why did I agree to go to New York for university? How far even is Bristol from here anyway?   
Awwwwwwww…. he switched all the “Delilah’s” with “Karkat’s”, of course he kinda had to stretch Karkat out to Ka-arkat, but still.

The door opens after the line ” The world will never ever be the same, and you’re to blame.” and I assume it’s Tavros here to give me the tea I left out. Naturally I reach over to pause the song, because Gamz made this specifically for me, but when I try to stop it the music keeps playing. What the hell?

" Tavros can you please leave? I think the thing’s broken and this is kinda perso-" I turn around and nearly faint. Standing there in New York in my shared apartment is Gamzee motherfucking Makara, AKA my boyfriend.

He laughs as I get up and run to awkwardly hug him with his guitar getting pushed to his side so he can hug me back and the only thing that can escape from my mouth is

" I fucking love you."


End file.
